Strangers When We Meet
by nikki7716
Summary: Bakura and Seto must each play their part; love was never part of the equation. Canon back story for season 5. COMPLETE. Bakura x Seto. LEMON and YAOI.
1. Prologue: Abyss

**STRANGERS WHEN WE MEET**

* * *

**AN: **I normally like to put these at the end but I'm switching things up! This story has now been completed. It will be 21 chapters in total and will be updated bi-weekly (Monday and Thursday). I am SUPER happy with it and spent a lot of time on it. I worked really hard to keep this as canon as possible. Reviews are SUPER appreciated and LOVED!

* * *

**PROLOGUE: ABYSS**

The air had stank of rotten flesh as the last embers of what was once a city,

…a life,

…_a home_,

had risen into the air, only to be swallowed by the darkness.

Seto's legs throbbed as his feet dragged through the hot desert sand. He would never get that image out of his head. Of seeing his entire life and being eaten by flames.

And that blinding white light that had incinerated those responsible.

His mind and body were in a daze, he couldn't go much further—each step seeming to take all his will power. The darkness was eating away at him like a leech. He was sure to die out here. Left only with the images of his life vanishing in an instant.

For that had been the cost for the girl's freedom. He didn't even know her name, the girl with white hair and blue eyes. And the beast that had appeared—it was like a God shining in the darkness. Seto didn't understand any of it. He had watched that beast until it had disappeared back into the night. He had closed his eyes, holding onto its image until he no longer could remember its every detail. It had saved him.

And afterwards he had searched through the rubble of this broken city for his mother. Crying over her remains for forgotten hours. He didn't know what to do or where to go, surrounded by the desert—no one in sight for miles.

He may have escaped those men but it should be here that he would die. The desert was dangerous—morning and night. The sand quickly cooling as the cold air swept through. Seto shivered, wrapping his arms around himself. He wiped at his red, swollen eyes. He tried to be a man but he was still just a child. A child alone, wandering an endless abyss of sand until it should swallow him up like so many before him.

With one last pained step he collapsed into the sand, his vision slowly fading as he let the darkness take him. It should come as no surprise that it would end like this.


	2. Chapter One: Friends

**STRANGERS WHEN WE MEET**

* * *

**AN:** As a thank you to those loyal reviewers I have through out this story, I'll be taking new chapter story requests as something new to try out. Those who I'll be accepting the requests from will be posted once this one concludes. (End of September)

As always, reviews are super appreciated. See you on Thursday for Chapter Two: Captured. :D

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: FRIENDS**

Seto sluggishly opened his eyes, the desert slowly coming back into focus. A shadow hung over him, he looked up, the sun blinding whoever was kneeling over him. He tried speaking, his throat dry and coarse from the heat. He couldn't process what the other was saying, everything coming into his head as garbled noise.

"What?" He rasped, grabbing onto the other. He wrapped his fingers around their wrist, it was small like his. He relaxed slightly, he had thought those men had come back. The ones that had burnt his village. He struggled to sit up, the other gently pushing him to lay back down.

"I can't—" He started, letting his head fall back down into the hot sand.

"Just lie down." The other said, wiping the sticky hairs from Seto's face.

The last thing Seto remembered was walking through the night, he had hoped if he kept going one way he'd reach something eventually. His mind was starting to clear, his sight coming into focus. He looked up at the boy hovering over him. He looked to be his age, he had tangled white hair and a long cut under his eye that was matted with blood. He looked at him in confusion, looking at his tattered clothing, covered in sand.

"Who are you?" Seto rasped.

"Are you alright? Where did you come from?" The other asked back.

"I'm—my village, its—everything—gone." He mumbled, trying to hold back his tears.

"You were from the village of Kul Elna?"

"What?"

"From Kul Elna? I've never seen you."

Seto shook his head, "No, I no…from the south, the village…Maadi."

"What are you doing out here?"

"I don't have anywhere to go." Seto said, sitting up. He felt so shaky, a dizzying rush coming to his head when he tried to stand up. He grabbed onto the other for support, his knees giving out.

"I'm so tired." He groaned as the other held him up.

"Come with me." The boy said, throwing Seto's arm around him to steady him as they walked. Seto's feet dragged through the sand, he could barely move, his muscles working against him. He didn't even know where this boy was taking him.

They walked for awhile, maybe half a mile through the desert, until they reached an empty village. Seto gasped as they got closer. There were slain bodies littering the floor. Blood splattered across the streets.

"Why have you taken me here?" Seto panicked, holding onto the other closer.

"Its my home." He quietly answered. He kept his eyes downcast as they walked through the village. Still holding tightly onto the other.

"What's your name?" Seto asked as he was pulled into a small hut and helped down onto a pile of old, dusty blankets.

"Bakura." He said, grabbing a bucket of water.

"Bakura." Seto smiled, as water was brought to his lips. He drank it quickly, his thirst never ending as the water ran down his chin.

He gasped for air, "Thank you." He said as he lied back down. Bakura gave him a curt nod, placing the near empty bucket back down.

"What happened to you?" Seto asked, pointing to Bakura's cut.

Bakura reached up to touch it gently, as if its presence had been forgotten.

"I was running when they came and fell." Bakura answered. Seto didn't know who this Bakura was, he was quiet and reserved. His eyes always searching.

"What happened to this village?"

"The army came. They killed everyone." He answered. He moved towards the door, looking out at the dusty streets littered with bodies.

"I'm sorry." Seto quietly replied. "They were your family, weren't they?" Bakura kept his back turned, slowly nodding his head. Seto watched him for a moment. He knew what Bakura was going through, he must be feeling the same way he still was.

"My name is Seto. Some men set fire to my village last night after I rescued one of their prisoners. They left no one alive. I've been walking the desert since then."

"How did you escape?"

"I—" Seto started to tell Bakura about the beast, but he knew he would never believe him. He'd never seen anything like it. How could he even begin to explain it?

"I just…outran them." He lied.

"Where will you go now?"

"I don't know. I didn't think I'd live through the night."

"Me either. I've been trying to find someone to help me. But there's no one out there." Bakura turned to face the other boy. "Until I found you."

"What do we do now?" Seto asked. He was so scared, completely confused on what to do or where to go. He wished Bakura could answer all of his questions. Even if he knew the other was just as scared and helpless as he was.

"I don't know." Bakura answered.

"How long ago was your…did this…happen?"

"Maybe a week ago. I'm not sure, I quit counting the days."

"Oh."

Bakura sat down next to Seto, staring hard at the floor as he spoke, "All I can think about is killing whoever did this. Killing every last one of them. I want them all to die. I want them to suffer like my family suffered." Seto could see tears welling up in Bakura's eyes as he went on, "Its not fair. Why did they do this? I thought the pharaoh was good. He's no God, he's a monster."

"You really think the pharaoh could have known about this?"

Bakura looked to Seto angrily, "Of course he knew. It was his men!"

Seto wasn't sure what to say, Bakura was so set on revenge, he didn't seem to care what happened to himself in the process.

"Don't you feel the same way?" Bakura asked.

Seto shook his head, "Mine were already killed. But Bakura, you can't take on the pharaoh's entire army, they'll kill you."

"What's it matter, my whole family is dead what do I have left?" he bitterly replied.

"I'll be your friend. We can have each other." Seto smiled, Bakura looked to him, the anger and resentment slowly fading from his eyes.

"I've never had a friend before."

"Me either." Seto smiled.


	3. Chapter Two: Captured

**STRANGERS WHEN WE MEET**

* * *

**AN: **Hmm…reviews sure are slow coming in for this. I hope you guys like it! I'm so self-conscious it's ridiculous. lol. See you Monday for Chapter Three!

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: CAPTURED**

"Its not that bad once you get used to it." Bakura laughed as Seto stuck his tongue out in disgust.

"Gross, I could never get used to eating that." Seto yucked, kicking a few rocks as they walked.

"Well what about you? What did you eat normally?"

Seto shrugged, "Bread and fruits mostly. Kura why don't they have any fruit trees here?"

"Kura?" The other asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Sorry." Seto sheepishly grinned.

Bakura smiled, "It's okay, kinda cool. Never had a nickname before."

"You've never had anything, Kura. You live in the middle of the desert." Seto joked.

"Oh, forgive me your highness." Bakura mockingly bowed, making the other laugh.

"How old are you, Bakura…Bakura?" Seto looked around, the white haired boy having disappeared from the path. Seto scratched his head, frantically begin to look up and down the street.

"11 in 2 months."

Seto looked up, squinting from the sun.

"How'd you get up there?" Seto grinned at Bakura who was leisurely swinging his legs from the roof of a small hut. He shrugged, smirking at the boy down below.

"I just happen to be an _excellent_ climber. For someone who doesn't 'have anything'." He grinned.

"Oh shut up and come on." Seto laughed, walking on ahead.

Bakura hopped down, running after the other boy.

"I'm older than you." Seto taunted.

"By what? A day?" Bakura scoffed.

"Nope, I'm already 11." He stuck his chest out, walking proudly in front of the other.

"Good, that means I get to live longer." He yelled after the boy.

Seto frowned, stopping while the other caught up. "Nuh-uh."

Bakura laughed, shaking his head. "Yup. Sorry." He sarcastically sighed, running ahead.

"Hey wait up!" Seto whined.

"Come on old man!" He laughed, ducking down a small alley. He had the advantage, seeing as this was his village.

"Where'd you go!?" Seto yelled, laughing as he followed the others footsteps.

"You'll never catch me! I'm the fastest!" Bakura laughed, running down the winding passages.

Seto chased him down another street, following the streak of white hair as it darted left and right, taking the many different alleys.

"That's not fair! You live here!" He called.

"Kura! Wait up!" Seto called when Bakura didn't answer. He smirked as the last alley he had followed him down was a dead end. He had to be hiding in a hut, waiting to pop out and scare him. Seto grinned haughtily, prepared to foil the others plan by cautiously and quietly walking down the aisle. He stopped when he heard a rustle from a dark building on his left.

Grinning he ran to the entrance, jumping inside in triumph. "Ah-ha!" He yelled.

Seto's eyes widened, gasping at the silhouette of three men who were holding onto a struggling Bakura.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" One of the men chuckled. He stepped forward into the light. Seto gasped, stumbling backwards.

"No, no you you you're dead!" Seto stuttered, terror taking over him. Bakura uselessly struggled against the other two, looking to Seto in fear and confusion.

The man laughed, shaking his head as he grabbed Seto roughly by the front of his shirt before throwing him roughly to the ground. Seto groaned as his shoulder hit the ground first, wincing in pain as the man slammed his foot into the back of his skull. He choked as dirt filled his lungs, frantically gasping for air.

"You cost us a lot of money with that little stunt you pulled." The man sneered, pushing Seto's face harder into the ground. Bakura watched in fright, fighting against the men again.

"Not to mention the men you somehow managed to kill." He continued, watching in amusement as Seto struggled to remain conscious.

"I didn't—didn't…" He rasped, eyes flickering shut. He could feel warm liquid seeping from the back of his head where the blow had landed.

The man just laughed, pushing Seto over with his foot so that he was lying on his back.

"We've been searching for you for days. And the girl. Where is she?"

Seto groaned, trying to sit up. The man scoffed, pushing Seto back down with his foot.

"Answer me." He hissed.

When Seto said nothing the man kicked him again, he could feel his ribs crack with each blow, but unable to move as he continued.

Bakura's screams were muffled from the hand placed over his mouth as he struggled to help his friend. They were going to kill him if they kept up with this.

"He won't answer you if you keep kicking him." One of the other men said.

He turned around, glaring at the man. "I want that bitch brought back." He hissed.

"Take him with us, we'll get an answer out of him."

He looked back at Seto's bruised and bleeding body, smirking at his work before turning back to the other two.

"Fine, grab him." He commanded.

"What about this one?"

The man quickly looked Bakura up and down, "Kill him."


	4. Chapter Three: Darkness

**STRANGERS WHEN WE MEET**

* * *

AN: Expect TWO more chapter updates this week, chapters four and five will be posted Thursday and Saturday. As always, reviews appreciated!!

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE: DARKNESS**

Seto slowly opened his eyes, groaning in pain as he tried to move. His head pounded and body ached, sharp pains racing down his body with each subtle movement. He was lying on the sand covered ground, the small room he was in cast in darkness save for the small crack in the door. Men's voices traveled under it, muffled by the heavy wooden door. He shifted his legs, feeling the course rope that had been tightly wound around his ankles. The memory of what had happened yesterday beginning to set in.

"Bakura!" he quietly whispered.

"Bakura!" he called a little louder. He quietly tried to pull against the ropes, struggling to release himself. He sighed in anguish, his eyes frantically scanning the room for something to use. He could barely move, with each muscle pulled, bitter pain set in. He moaned in agony as he pressed his weight against his broken ribs.

"Did you hear that?" one of the men asked.

Seto froze, looking to the door in terror as feet began to shuffle towards it. The man who had caused Seto such pain entered with a sadistic grin at the sight of him cowering on the floor in helplessness.

"Look who's awake." he leered, motioning the other two inside.

"Wher-where's Bakura?" Seto tried to keep his voice from breaking, even if his body shook with fear.

"Your little friend's dead." they laughed.

Seto's eyes widened in shock, "No...you're--you're lying!" he cried, curling up on the floor as the men approached.

"Where's the girl?" he barked, towering over the small boy.

"I--I don't know!" Seto cried.

"LIAR!" the man growled, kicking Seto hard in the stomach.

"I--I gave her my horse." Seto gasped, clutching his stomach in pain.

"WHERE!?"

"I don't know! It-It was dark!" Seto quickly answered, thick tears streaming down his face.

"Well, until you do," the man spat, pressing his face close to Seto's, "I'm going to keep you in this room." he smirked callously. Seto's breathing quickened, shaking his head as the men began to make their way to the door.

"Please..." Seto whimpered before the door was slammed shut, casting him into pitch darkness.

* * *

He took a deep breath, leaping up to quickly grab the bread.

"HEY!" he heard called after him, but he dared not look back as he raced down the street, weaving through the crowds.

"THIEF!" he ducked into a small littered alley, turning down countless side streets until the noise of the market slowly began to dissipate. The only sound the pounding of his footsteps and his heart racing as he ran.

He quickly hid behind a cart that had been laden with garbage, catching his breath and quietly waiting to see if he was still being followed. He grinned down at the prize held firmly in his hands, biting a big chunk out of the warm, crusty bread.

He froze as he heard two sets of footsteps descend down the alley.

"He's gone." One of the men spat before letting loose a string of curses, kicking his feet through the sand in fury.

The thief sat completely still as they paced up and down the crooked street, waiting for them to give up.

After a few minutes, their footsteps grew softer, the thief chuckling in relief as he stayed hidden, finishing his first meal in days.

He was getting better at this, stealing for a living.

He didn't need anyone.

He paused, Seto coming to mind. It had been a few days since he'd escaped those men.

But Seto hadn't.

A big part of Bakura felt guilty for leaving Seto behind, even if he knew if he'd stayed behind, he would have been killed.

Seto was probably dead now anyway.

Bakura tried pretending like it didn't bother him, shrugging it off as just another deed the pharaoh would be accountable for.

"Pharaoh..." Bakura hissed, "one day I _will_ kill you."

* * *

Seto's stomach growled, he placed his hands there, sighing in what was soon settling into as defeat. He'd managed to loosen the ropes binding him over the past two days, but that had been it. Confined to this dark, stank room alone.

Sometimes he'd hear the muffled voices of the men who had kidnapped him but they never came in, not even to see if he was alive. It was as if they'd forgotten he was even there.

He'd thought about leaving countless times but the fear of being caught always burdened him into staying.

And if he was to be caught...he would be killed in an instant. That's what the man had said.

He didn't know how long he'd been trapped--each hour bled into the next until he didn't even know if it was day or night.

Thoughts of escape began to cross his mind again. He was bound to die if he stayed here. At least he had a chance if he escaped. Fear settled into the pit of his stomach. He'd have to use any energy he had on running as fast as he could. He couldn't even think about where he would go. He just had to get away, even if it meant walking the desert until he should collapse in exhaustion.

But this time…

Seto knew there wouldn't be anyone there to save him...


	5. Chapter Four: Escape

**STRANGERS WHEN WE MEET**

* * *

**AN:** As you can see, this chapter was so short I couldn't just leave you like that. : ) So, see you on Saturday and don't forget to review!

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR: ESCAPE**

With shaky legs, Seto managed to pull himself up as quiet as possible. He stumbled slightly, holding his head from the rush of blood that made him dizzy and lightheaded. His heart began to pound, this was it, tonight was the night he would either be killed or escape with his life. The men who'd confined him had been gone for several hours, enough time that Seto prayed they were far away from him.

He knew it would be foolishly optimistic for him to believe they had left the room unguarded. He slowly made his way to the door, peaking through a small crack in the wood. Seto's eyes widened when he saw one of the men was lying in a makeshift bed, fast asleep. This man he'd never seen before, he was younger than the others and dirtier, the problem Seto had was he looked like he could crush Seto's skull with his fist like it was paper.

He took a deep breath, he still stood a better chance against one than all three. With that, he slowly opened the door, wincing as it creaked, watching the man with fearful eyes. He gave a sigh relief when the door was open enough for him to get through.

He slowly pushed his body through the door, tiptoeing across the room. All that stood between him and his freedom was one last door. He pressed his palm flat against the wood, looking back again at the man.

It was now or never.

He'd have to just go for it.

With that he flung the door open and leapt out, sprinting down the empty alley. His body was on fire, fighting against him from the torture he'd been put through by the men but he couldn't think about it, not if he wanted to survive. His heart jolted when he heard a scream come from behind him, he looked back as he ran, gasping when he saw his kidnapper yelling and hurdling after him.

Seto turned down another street, running as fast as he could. He soon realized they were still in Bakura's old village of Kul Elna. His heart leapt, he could use this to his advantage, for the few short weeks they had been together, Bakura had already shown Seto countless hiding places he had used.

Seto's mind raced, searching for one of their familiar spots as he followed the twisting paths. He clutched his side, wincing at the dull throbbing as he ran. He could still hear the man yelling after him, he was getting closer, Seto would have to find a place to hide soon or it would all be over.

He searched in panic for somewhere to go, anywhere that the man wouldn't be able to find him.

He wasn't going to be able to run much longer, he was growing so tired and he was losing speed. He turned another corner, searching the street.

"That's it!" He whispered upon seeing what had once been Bakura's home. He ducked inside, quickly pushing the dusty rug aside and jumping into the small hole that had been dug beneath it. Just as quickly, he pulled the rug back over him, keeping completely still, listening for the man.

It was deafeningly silent as he waited, the only sound his labored breathing in the dark, cramped hole.

_Bakura pulled back the rug proudly, showing Seto his newly dug hole. _

_"Its to hide the gold I find when I become rich. That way no one can steal it." He proudly stated._

_"Why didn't you hide in it when the men came?"_

_"I couldn't get back to the house." He quietly responded._

Seto's heart clenched when he heard footsteps quickly run past the hut and on down the street.

"Thank you." Seto quietly whispered.


	6. Chapter Five: Fate

**STRANGERS WHEN WE MEET**

* * *

AN: This is the last short chapter for a long while I PROMISE! Please take the time to review, I'll love you FOREVER. :D

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE:** **FATE**

10 YEARS LATER...

"You roamed the desert for 10 years?" Shimon asked, captivated by Seto's story.

Seto nodded, taking another drink as he sat at the bar, talking to a hooded figure who seemed mesmerized by his story. He couldn't even remember how their conversation had started, only that Seto had told the man all about his past, from the destruction of his village to living in this very town, situated right outside the capital.

"How did you survive though? You were just a boy when your family was killed."

Seto shrugged, "You learn to survive."

"Amazing." He smiled.

They were pulled from the conversation by a loud crash from the other side of the bar.

"THIEF!" A man yelled, pointing to a man who was quickly weaving between onlookers towards the door, his long coat whipping behind him.

Seto didn't hesitate, jumping out of his seat, he ran after the man, shoving spectators out his way. The man was moving quickly, Seto leaping after him just before he made it out the door. He grabbed hold of his jacket, roughly shoving him around. The man snarled, looking him in the face.

Seto gasped, his grip lessening. The thief looked at him with wide eyes before rushing past him, disappearing into the night.

Seto stumbled backwards, his hand still where he had once held the thief.

"That was quiet the deed, Seto." The stranger from before said, slapping his back.

Seto remained speechless, vaguely shaking his head. "Yes." he muttered.

"Seto, I want you to come to the palace tomorrow at noon. I think you're just what we're looking for." The man grinned, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Wh-what?" Seto asked, turning to the man.

"Until tomorrow." He smiled, shaking Seto's hand before descending into the night.

Seto watched him as his figure slowly vanished into the darkness. He looked down at his hand, opening up the paper that had been placed there.

_Only he who can live up to the Declaration of Innocence can become the servant of the God _

Seto held onto the paper tightly, looking out into the night. He stepped out of the bar, a warm breeze sweeping down the street. He sighed, thinking about the thief who had escaped.

His mind reeled with a thousand questions as he started down the street, moving past the darkened alleys.

While he walked, a figure stepped out of the shadow, half his face still hidden in darkness. He observed Seto as he walked down the street, watching him carefully.

"Is it really you?" he spoke, his voice cracking slightly.

Seto stopped, turning to the man.

"_Bakura._"

* * *

**AN:** Again, I apologize for how ridiculously short this is, but I promise I'll make up for it in later chapters. The REAL fun is just about to begin! xxoo


	7. Chapter Six: Future

**STRANGERS WHEN WE MEET**

* * *

AN: Ooh we're on our way!

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX: FUTURE**

The truth was Bakura's heart had never raced so fast as when he first lied eyes on Seto in the bar. He'd ran as fast as he could out of there before collapsing in a dark alley, just trying to catch his breath.

The image of Seto's face when he had seen Bakura was engraved in his mind. He looked back at the dark bar from around the corner, he wanted to go back in, he wanted to see him again, but he couldn't.

He paced up and down the alley nervously, checking the bar again and again, waiting for Seto to leave.

Maybe Seto didn't care that he had seen Bakura, perhaps Bakura's thoughts on the other over the last 10 years had not been reciprocated like he had hoped.

He felt the hard exterior he had formed over that time begin to melt away. Reminding him of what he had once felt as a child.

Seto was supposed to be _dead._

The last thing Bakura had--taken from him 10 years ago.

But there he had been, inches from him, grabbing onto his jacket, staring hard at him in determination.

And it had scared him shitless, he had panicked, he had been scared for the first time in as long as he could remember.

He was growing more nervous, more impatient, waiting.

"I should leave." He growled bitterly, punching the wall. He hated being vulnerable. Why couldn't he just leave and never see him again? He'd gone 10 years without seeing him so what did it matter now? Couldn't he just go on the rest of his life like he'd been, pretending he was dead? Pretending like it was just some nobody he had known as a child?

Bakura looked back to the bar. His heart jolted when he saw that familiar form step past the door, he watched Seto carefully as he stood in the doorway, he was looking out into the darkness, head turning each way down the alley before he began walking down the path, coming towards him unknowingly.

His heart pounded, his insides and thoughts and feelings a mess, but on the outside, he kept his hard exterior in place.

"Is it really you?" he spoke, his voice cracking slightly. He hated himself for showing that small weakness, cursing himself mentally.

Seto stopped, turning to the man.

"_Bakura._"

Bakura smiled slightly, the gesture feeling foreign from being done so little. He nodded to Seto who gazed at him in a mixture of shock and relief.

Seto shook his head, taking a hesitant step towards the other, "I—I thought you were…they told me you were dead."

"You too."

Seto gave a nervous laugh, still staring at Bakura like he was seeing a ghost.

"Do you want to come with me?" Bakura asked.

Seto nodded, "Yeah."

He didn't say anything as they walked, occasionally looking back to make sure Seto was still there, as if he expected him to disappear at any moment. His heart was still pounding, he tried to calm himself, walking the familiar darkened paths to his home. He stopped at the door, looking at Seto expectantly.

"Do you live here?" Seto asked, peeking past Bakura.

"Uh, yeah." Bakura nervously cleared his throat as he went inside. He sat down in the small, dusty room, an old abandoned building Bakura had found years ago. He lit a candle, setting it in front of him.

Seto smiled, cheeks slightly pink, "Its nice."

The rest of the room was cast in darkness as they sat huddled in the makeshift home, beginning to speak about the last 10 years.

"They want me to go to the palace tomorrow." Seto began to break the silence.

"What for?" Bakura asked.

"I think they want me to be a priest." Seto said, smiling slightly.

Bakura gave a small smile, "I'm happy for you."

Seto gave Bakura a hesitant look, "Bakura, I remember you hated them…"

"Its okay," Bakura cut in, "I know you aren't like that."

Seto smiled, looking down at the floor.

"Thanks."

Bakura gave him a small nod, looking away. They both remained silent for a minute, before Seto looked back to Bakura. He watched him for a moment, he could still see features of when he'd known him as a child. He had the same smile, but Seto noticed he didn't show it so easily anymore. Seto wasn't sure what had happened to Bakura in the last 10 years, he seemed…changed.

"Bakura, are you…" Seto started, "Are you still going to kill them?"

Bakura paused, looking to Seto. He nodded his head, looking away, "Yeah."

Seto didn't say anything, watching Bakura carefully.

"I have to Seto." Bakura started, "Its been eating away at me for 10 years now."

Seto nodded, keeping his eyes locked with Bakura's.

Bakura continued on, growing more passionate as he spoke, "I've spent a lot of time figuring everything out Seto, about the millennium items…these items that they wear, the 6 priests…" Bakura spoke quickly. "They were created when they killed my village. They killed them Seto so they could have more power." He hissed, slamming his fist on the ground, startling Seto who was already confused as Bakura spoke about things he'd never even heard of. "But I'll get them, I'll kill each and every one of them, I'll put them through _hell_ and back again. When the Dark One rises they will all be crushed." He vehemently ended.

Seto didn't know how to respond , this anger Bakura had. It had changed him. He could still see the old Bakura but it was like his anger and resentment had been his sole focus these last 10 years.

"What if I become one of them?" Seto asked.

Bakura shrugged, "I don't know."

"I'm sorry Bakura." Seto quietly responded, Bakura looked surprised by the apology, shaking his head.

"Why? Seto, don't you want to do the same thing? Haven't you tried to find the men who burnt your village and kidnapped you?"

"No, I just want to move on and have a life again. If I dwell on the past any longer, I think I'd go insane."

Bakura couldn't understand, looking at Seto in confusion. "How?"

"After I escaped, I was thankful to be alive, I just didn't care anymore."

Bakura shook his head, looking away. "Well I can't do that."

Seto sighed, "Why?" He gently pleaded.

Bakura gritted his teeth, "Because." he stood up, pacing around the small room, Seto watched him.

Bakura sighed, "I'm sorry. Its all I ever think about. Its just...I've been alone since you left."

"So was I..."

Bakura smiled slightly, sitting back down.

"You can stay the night if you'd like."

"Okay..."


	8. Chapter Seven: Perfection

**STRANGERS WHEN WE MEET**

* * *

AN: Guess what? You get a new chapter a day early this week! I'm going to Gen Con this weekend. Anyone going? Without further ado, I present chapter seven…

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN: PERFECTION  
**

Bakura stared up at the ceiling, sighing. He never really slept, he was always on alert as a thief. He glanced over to Seto who lie sleeping next to him. He was fast asleep, his mouth slightly parted, his chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm. He gazed over his features. They were perfect. He gave a small chuckle, looking back to the ceiling.

He'd spent a lot nights like this, just lying here thinking while the rest of the city lie asleep. Sometimes he'd go out and steal, but some nights, like this one, he'd sit and think of his old life. He often wondered how different it would have been if his village hadn't been burnt. He'd probably never had met Seto -who probably would have died out in the desert that one day Bakura had come across him.

What fate had brought them together again? Where would it lead? Bakura had come to the capital for one reason and that was for revenge. And yet here was someone from his past he'd thought dead. It had never been part of the plan.

He reached a tentative hand out, letting the pads of his fingers lightly graze across Seto's cheek. The movement made Seto shuffle, Bakura quickly pulled his hand away, gasping when Seto unconsciously draped an arm across him. He smiled despite himself, looking down at the arm that lay splayed across his chest.

He'd never felt anything for so long. He tried pushing the feeling away, every second since he'd seen him again.

But some things are hard to forget.

Seto slowly opened his eyes, blinking in the morning sun as he became familiar with his surroundings. He felt heat beneath his hand, looking over to find it draped across a sleeping Bakura. He embarrassedly pulled it back.

"Sorry." He whispered.

"That's okay." Bakura smiled, keeping his eyes shut.

"Oh, I thought you were asleep."

"I never really sleep."

"You could have moved it. I would have understood."

Bakura shook his head, opening his eyes to look over at the other, "It was fine."

"What time is it?" Seto sat up, stretching.

"You've got a couple hours."

"What are you going to do today?" Seto asked, ruffling his hair.

Bakura smirked, "Are you sure you want to know?"

"You're not going to crash the ceremony are you?" Seto hesitantly asked.

Bakura chuckled, "Nah, thought I'd go rob the old High Priest's tomb today. They say its heavily guarded."

"Then why are you picking it?"

"It's the challenge." Bakura smirked.

Seto's eyebrows furrowed in concern, frowning at the thief, "Bakura, I don't want you to get hurt."

"Don't be stupid. I'll be fine." Bakura waved off the comment.

"Please, I—look, I know about that tomb, there's more than just guards, I overheard them talking about it yesterday, they've got all sorts of traps on it."

"Geez, what's it matter?" Bakura sighed.

"I don't want to lose you, Bakura." Seto quietly said, looking to the floor.

Bakura kept silent, unsure of what to say, he'd never had anyone worry about him. He looked over to Seto who kept his eyes to the ground, his cheeks dusted pink.

"I'm sorry." Seto said.

"Why?"

"Its none of my business what you do." Seto shook his head with a sigh.

Bakura hesitantly leaned forward, gently pulling Seto's gaze to his. He let his lips lightly brush against the others.

Seto's breath hitched, his body tensing. Bakura pulled back, his face flushed, trying to keep it averted from Seto's gaze.

He shook head, "I shouldn't have done that."

"Why?" Seto nervously asked, he unconsciously touched his lips, feeling the slight tingle that buzzed through them, before looking to Bakura.

The thief turned back to him, giving him a quizzical look. Seto bit his lip, speaking in hesitation.

"The truth is…" Bakura watched him intently as he spoke, waiting for him to continue—his breath held in anticipation.

"I—" Seto sighed, shaking his head.

"What is it?" Bakura impatiently asked.

Seto gave a shy smile, "I've thought about you doing that…a lot." Seto could feel his face heating up, afraid to look Bakura in the eye.

"Really?" Bakura beamed.

Seto nodded, leaning closer to the thief, he reached a hand out, brushing some of the silver hairs away that covered his eyes. He gazed fondly on Bakura's features—they were perfect to him. His thumb ran over the long scar under his eye.

"I remember when you first got this."

"Yeah, we'd just met."

"I'm really glad I caught you stealing in that bar." Seto chuckled.

Bakura laughed, "Me too." he said, he gently pulled Seto's hand away, pressing his lips to Seto's. The feeling felt right to him, Seto's soft lips, quivering gently beneath his own, the way Seto's mouth parted in such an unsure way. Softly exploring each other, Seto's eyes flickering shut, his body pressing closer to Bakura's.

Nothing had ever felt so right in a very long time.


	9. Chapter Eight: Love

**STRANGERS WHEN WE MEET**

* * *

**AN:** Alright, you all better love me for this extra long chapter. It was originally two but I decided to combine them for two reasons—one, because nothing happened in the next chapter, and two, the story is now an even 20 chapters. So…enjoy and review!

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT: LOVE  
**

Seto kept his head bowed in respect as the priests spoke.

"Starting tomorrow you will become a servant to the Gods, Seto. Your life will be the pharaoh's. And you will live the rest of your days serving him."

"Yes, your highness." Seto firmly spoke, though his heart rushed with excitement and nerves. It was really happening, after all he'd gone through, he would finally live his life with a purpose.

He stood up, bowing to the priests. Shimon came up to him, clapping a hand on his back, smiling.

"The ceremony will be followed by a grand feast, Seto. You will finally have somewhere to call home."

"Thank you." Seto bowed.

"Seto,"

"Yes?"

"It is important that you remember the life of a priest is difficult. You must live a life of purity and leave your old life behind."

"I understand." Seto nodded, beginning to leave.

"And Seto,"

Seto turned back.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you."

Seto left the palace, he couldn't stop grinning as he swept past the guards. His life was about to change forever. These rags he'd worn for all his life would be replaced with elegant fabrics. He would have power through the city and he could help the pharaoh in making his country better.

Seto looked up and down the alley before stepping inside the broken building. He smiled to Bakura who was sitting in the corner, pouring over papers.

"How did it go?" He asked, not looking up.

"I start tomorrow."

Bakura looked up, giving him a small smile. "Congratulations."

Seto smiled, sitting down next to Bakura, laying his head down on Bakura's shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Seto asked, looking at the papers.

"Looking over documents from the palace. It seems that the millennium items aren't even registered from coming anywhere, they're just listed as 'confidential'."

"Bakura, how did you get those?"

"I stole them."

"From the palace??"

Bakura nodded, flipping through the rest of the papers.

"Bakura, I have to talk to you about something."

"What is it?"

"They told me that…" Seto sighed, "I can't be out here like this after tomorrow."

"What?" Bakura put the papers down, staring hard at Seto.

"As a priest they expect us to leave a life of purity and…and that we are to leave our old lives behind."

Bakura continued to stare at him in disbelief, shaking his head.

"I don't understand, you want to just _leave_?"

"No—I—"

Bakura stood up abruptly to face Seto, "Dammnit, I thought you were dead for 10 fucking years Seto, and now that you're here, you're just going to leave…and become one of _them_?"

"No, Bakura…that won't happen."

"Do you know who you'll be with? You'll be with the man that was responsible for killing an entire village. My _family_ Seto. How can you expect me to just sit by and let you leave, just so you turn into one of _them_?"

"Bakura, I won't do that! I know what you're going through…"

Bakura scoffed, shaking his head, "Please just listen to me Bakura."

"You can come to the palace, as long as I don't leave, they'll never know."

"Maybe this was just a mistake." Bakura bitterly replied.

Seto's eyes widened, "You don't mean that."

Bakura scowled, refusing to look at the other.

"Please, Bakura. I don't want to lose you again."

Bakura kept his eyes averted, only giving Seto a small nod in approval.

"I'll be back tonight, I have to go get my things."

Bakura watched Seto as he left, sighing as he turned the corner.

"You don't even know he was your father, Seto…"

* * *

"At this time, Seto is becoming a new priest who shall hold the millennium rod. His parents died early. But he alone has performed outstanding talent in the test for 10 years." Shimon declared to the pharaoh.

"Rise Seto." Akunumkanon spoke.

Seto did so, rising to face the priests and pharaoh.

"I count on you, Seto. You may well become the right hand of my son later."

"Those are very grateful words." Seto bowed, looking to the young man that stood next to the pharaoh.

Shimon walked to Seto, handing him the millennium rod. Seto hesitantly grabbed it, thinking about what Bakura had said.

"_They were created when they killed my village. They killed them Seto so they could have more power."_

The metal was cool in his hands, glowing dimly as he wrapped his fingers around the base. It had an odd feeling to it. Something unknown, some power seemed to flow through his whole being. He'd barely noticed as the priests shuffled past him, offering their congratulations.

Shimon left last after the pharaoh, "Your chambers are just down the hall. The guard can show you."

Seto nodded, bowing as they retreated. He sighed, placing the rod in a belt loop. His new uniform felt strange still, as he pulled at the fabric. His headdress felt heavy, awkwardly perched on his head.

"Its terrible isn't it?"

Seto quickly looked up, before bowing in respect again.

"I'm sorry, I thought everyone had left."

"Please don't bow." The future pharaoh shyly smiled.

Seto nodded, "Sorry." Seto stood up, grinning. "Um, what's terrible."

"Just what they make us wear." He smiled, adjusting his own headpiece.

Seto smiled, "It feels like its digging into my skull." He laughed.

The prince smiled, motioning Seto over. He stood close to Seto, adjusting the headdress slightly. Seto stood awkwardly still while he fixed it, the prince's body grazing his while he worked.

"There." He smiled. Seto nodded, taking a step back.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." He smiled, his eyes traveling up and down Seto's lithe form.

He nodded, "You look good, Seto."

"Thank you, your highness."

"You can call me, Atem."

Seto shook his head, "Oh I couldn't."

"Oh come on," he laughed, "Its fine, I like when people use my name."

"Okay."

"After all," Atem started, letting his arm fall around Seto's shoulders, "You're my right hand man."

Seto smiled, nodding his head.

"I have to go, more studying to do," Atem grimaced, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Seto nodded, watching as Atem left. He'd never expected to find someone like that here. He smiled to himself as he left, following the guard to his new chambers.

His eyes widened from its sheer size, its ornate decorations with every accommodation possible—it wasn't something Seto was used to. He ran his hand over the silk sheets, marveling in their softness. A gentle breeze cooled the room. It smelled like fresh flowers.

He pulled his headdress off, gently setting it down.

"And how is the high priest doing today?"

Seto was startled by the familiar husky voice, "Bakura, how did you know where to find me?"

"I'm a thief. I know everything about this palace." He smiled, stepping out of the shadows that had concealed him.

Seto grinned, sitting down on the four-poster bed. "And if I call the guards on you?"

Bakura smirked, slinking over to where Seto sat, grabbing his hand. He entwined it with his own, raising it to his lips where he gave it soft, teasing nips. Seto watched in a trance, his mind beginning to go hazy.

"You wouldn't dare." He whispered against the tanned skin.

Seto smirked, "Perhaps."

"How did it go today?"

"Fine."

"Good, I think I like having a room in the palace." He leered, pushing Seto down into the bed.

He pushed his body flush against Seto, letting his lips brush down his jaw line and to his neck, leaving soft nips.

"Kura, I—" Seto whimpered.

The thief kissed him hard, pulling off his blood red coat. Seto's eyes slid shut, just focused on the feeling of Bakura's lips and the sensation they caused. He was growing more aroused by the minute, feeling Bakura's rock hard body pressed against his.

Seto ran his hands down Bakura's bare chest as the thief licked and sucked at his neck and shoulders.

"Ba-Bakura!" Seto whined, giving him more access to plunder his sensitive skin. Bakura groaned, pulling at Seto's clothes.

He rolled on top of Seto, straddling him as he threw the priest's clothes on the floor. Seto's cock quivered in anticipation, feeling to soft fabric of Bakura's sarong as the only thing between them. Bakura teasingly grinded his hips into Seto, letting out a low groan while Seto let out a harsh gasp, gripping the sheets. The thief continued to grind until they were both painfully hard. Each grind made Seto let out a soft moan, gripping the sheets tighter until he was about to explode.

"Kura, stop I'll—I won't last." Seto shook his head.

Bakura smirked, "You mean like this?" He snapped his hips forward, grinding hard and dirty into Seto.

"Bakuraaaa!" Seto cried, cumming hard onto the fabric covering Bakura.

He tore off the sarong, releasing his own dripping cock. He slid down Seto's shaking body, lifting his legs to throw over his shoulders. With that he engulfed Seto's spasming cock, licking up the cum, sucking hard.

"FFUCK!" Seto cried, thrusting hard into Bakura's mouth as he was sucked. He desperately sought something to cling onto, his legs squeezing Bakura's neck as the thief's skilled tongue ran up and down the underside of his shaft before swirling around the head and sensitive slit.

He changed his pace from slow to fast, giving teasing nips to the head before giving harsh, relentless sucks again that drove Seto crazy. He was already becoming impossibly hard again, calling out Bakura's name like a mantra as he came closer to his climax.

Bakura gave low hums as he went, smirking at the way Seto switched between deep groans and whimpering cries. He pulled his mouth off for a second, licking his fingers until they covered in saliva. Seto sighed in frustration, trying to see what Bakura was doing.

"Be patient." He leered, lapping up the precum that was steadily dripping from Seto's throbbing cock. Seto's head fell back again, giving a low moan as he continued to suck him again. Bakura slowly pushed two of his fingers into Seto, noting the harsh cry Seto emitted as they slowly went it.

"Fuck that hurts." He groaned. Bakura bobbed faster, trying to offset the pain as his fingers slowly stretched Seto. He pushed them deeper each time, feeling around until Seto let out a strangled cry, his hips bucking wildly into Bakura.

"Do it again!" Seto pleaded as Bakura sped up the fingers, letting them pump in and out of Seto faster.

The priests cries grew louder, biting his lip as the thief's fingers drove against the sensitive bundle of nerves hidden within.

He drove in a third finger, scissoring and twisting the fingers in and out.

"Fuck Bakura I'm going—" Seto harshly panted. Bakura quickly pulled off, gently setting Seto back down on the bed.

Seto gave a small sigh of frustration, shifting uncomfortably on the bed while his body screamed for release.

"Please Bakura." He whined, spreading his legs.

Bakura smirked, kissing up Seto's thigh and up the rest of his body. He kissed across his stomach, letting his tongue swirl around each nipple before kissing across his neck and shoulders, until he reached his lips. He left soft kisses there, smiling with each one.

"You're a God." He whispered, his hand running up Seto's side.

Seto blushed, "Kura."

Bakura gently pushed into Seto, burying his face into the crook of his neck. Seto let out a strangled moan, biting his lip as he adjusted to Bakura's sheer size.

The thief let out a groan of immense pleasure, biting at Seto's neck while he waited for him.

"O-Okay…" Seto softly whispered, grunting as Bakura pulled out and pushed back in, deeper this time.

"Seto." Bakura hissed, gripping onto the sheets as he drove into the tight heat. Seto let his hands fall on Bakura's back, running them up and down the hot, sweaty flesh. He grasped it desperately as Bakura's thrusts grew in intensity, calling out as he stroke against his prostate again.

"There…again." He called, his mouth opening in a silent scream as he saw stars, his eyes squeezing tightly shut as Bakura's cock was shoved against that spot repeatedly.

"Faster." Seto rasped, biting his lip. Bakura did so, pistoning in and out of Seto at a rate both knew wouldn't last long. Bakura loved the feeling of Seto's muscles throbbing against him, but the need for release was too great for both of them.

With that, Bakura grabbed Seto's cock and pumped it furiously. Seto blacked out from the intenseness, his body thrashing from the pleasure that was growing to be too much. With that he released with a howl, cumming impossibly hard over Bakura's fist and fingers, his muscles clenching and unclenching around Bakura.

"SS-Seto…" Bakura groaned as he cummed deep within the priest. Seto moaned as the hot liquid dripped inside him, Bakura's slick cock slowing sliding in and out with ease, tremors running through both.

Bakura left soft kisses across Seto's face, keeping himself buried deep in.

"Kura…" Seto sighed, smiling.


	10. Chapter Nine: Tension

**STRANGERS WHEN WE MEET**

* * *

**AN: **Next chapter is good sized, this ones okay I suppose. :D Please review!

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE: TENSION  
**

"Okay, so first _you_ go up to present the speech and then we _both_ walk around and then _I_ go up, right?"

Seto laughed, shaking his head, "No."

"Ugh. I'm never going to remember all this!" Atem groaned, pouring over the countless books on ceremony.

"You'll be fine." Seto smiled.

"You are so much smarter than me." Atem shook his head.

"Yeah, right." Seto snorted, shaking his head.

"I'm serious! I've been here since I was born and you already know all the rules better than me." Atem sighed.

Seto blushed faintly, "It just takes practice."

"Alright, well let's move on to something else before my head explodes."

"Okay." Seto laughed.

"How about how I caught Aknadin picking his nose yesterday."

Seto burst out laughing, "No you didn't." He shook his head.

Atem nodded furiously, "I _wish_ I was lying."

"Gross." Seto laughed.

"The gross part was when he ate it."

"Oh gross stop!" Seto laughed, pushing Atem.

"Okay, I lied about that part." Atem laughed.

"_Ahem_."

Seto and Atem turned their attention to Shimon, standing in the doorway with a sour expression.

"Have we got off topic…_again_?"

"Sorry, Shimon." Atem sighed.

"Sorry." Seto added, bending back over his parchment and ink.

Shimon left with a huff. Atem looking to make sure he was gone.

"_Ahem_." He mocked, standing in the door, pretending to be Shimon.

Seto laughed, quickly covering his mouth. "You are no good." He chuckled, shaking his head.

"Hey, that's 'you are no good _future pharaoh'_ thankyouverymuch." Atem haughtily replied, plopping back down in his chair. He looked at all his books with a disgruntled expression.

"What time is it?" Atem asked, yawning.

"Past midnight, jeez I didn't know it was that late." Seto said, gathering his stuff.

"Oh you're leaving me?" Atem pouted.

"Sorry, I have to get _some_ sleep before tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah." Atem yawned, waving Seto goodbye.

"See you…_future pharaoh_." Seto added, pretending to pick his nose before quickly ducking as a piece of parchment flew his way.

Seto grinned as he walked through the dark corridors back to his room. He slid the door shut behind him, lighting a candle on his way in.

"Where have you been?"

Seto jumped, grabbing his heart. "Bakura you scared the crap out of me!"

"You were supposed to be done hours ago."

"I know, we just decided to stay late."

"Who's we?" Bakura asked, his eyes following Seto as he moved around the room.

"Atem."

"_Atem_?"

"Yeah, the pharaoh's son."

"He lets you address him as _Atem_?"

"Yeah."

"Isn't that a little…inappropriate?"

"Its fine Bakura, he asked me to call him by his real name. He's actually really fun to be around. He caught Aknadin picking his nose yesterday." Seto laughed, pulling his headdress off. Bakura just watched him through narrowed eyes, his expression blank.

"And he's been having a hard time remembering all the rules for the ceremony," Seto laughed, "there was this one part where he _kept_ saying '_Oh Gods above ass me what your kingdom be_!'"

Bakura said nothing, continuing to watch Seto.

"Then Shimon came in and yelled at us for laughing and he went up there and pretended to be him, it was really funny." Seto laughed before turning around to look at Bakura.

"Are you listening to me?"

Bakura looked to Seto, his jaw set. "What do you want me to say, 'I'm glad you have such a good time with those _people_?'"

Seto sighed, "Bakura, don't be like that, Atem is not one of them."

Bakura glared, "What do you mean he's not like them? You're telling me he isn't like his father?" He spat.

"Yes, I am saying that." Seto defended.

"Of course, he's like them Seto! They're all the same!" Bakura yelled.

"Bakura, be quiet! Someone will—"

"I DON'T CARE!" Bakura roared, flipping the small table over that he was standing near. Seto jumped, walking towards Bakura.

"Please, don't get mad. I'm telling you, he's not like them." Seto gently cupped Bakura's face, looking him in the eyes.

Bakura ripped himself from Seto's grip.

"You're turning into them already." He hissed.

"Bakura! Why do you have to be like this?"

Bakura scoffed, shaking his head, "I'll leave you alone, _your highness_." He hissed, stepping out the window.

"Bakura!" Seto called after him, running to the window.

"Dammit." He sighed, slamming his fist. Bakura had already disappeared into night.


	11. Chapter Ten: Confusion

**STRANGERS WHEN WE MEET**

* * *

AN: I'll be interested to hear the reaction from this one. ; )

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: CONFUSION**

"So…how did I do?"

"Perfect." Seto laughed.

"I know." Atem grinned, following Seto through the towering columns, away from the crowds and passerby's.

"Thought that ceremony was never going to end though. Sometimes my Dad just goes _on_ and _on_ and _on_." Atem sighed.

"Well, he is the pharaoh."

Atem sighed, "Yeah, well we better go finish this thing off. So, do we really have to do that dressing ceremony every morning like Shimon was saying?"

Seto nodded, "Yes."

Atem shivered, "So…Shimon has really seen my Dad naked?"

Seto laughed, "Yes, but that is what is expected of the high priest—to present the pharaoh to his people and his Gods every morning in the appropriate attire."

"Which means they can't dress on their own and need to be bathed in perfumes and spices with help?"

"Pretty much." Seto smiled.

Atem shrugged, "I'm going to get so lazy." He grinned.

"Well come on, I don't have to bathe you today, but Shimon does want me to learn what perfumes to use."

The two strode across the temple, making their way to the baths. Shimon stood waiting for them, tapping his foot impatiently.

"What? We're on time!" Atem cried defensively. Shimon frowned, shaking his head while he followed the two into the small room where the daily morning ceremony took place. The room was filled with spices and perfumes, all surrounding a large stone slab situated in the center. Shimon gestured the prince towards it, Atem obliged with a sigh, hopping onto the slab, swinging his legs. Shimon frowned, sighing as he began to laden Seto with bottles and scents.

"I don't have time to make sure you follow each step, but I have no doubt you'll do fine Seto. Just follow the parchment I've written for you, it details each step along with which prayers are to be performed. I have a meeting with the pharaoh now." Shimon left, leaving Seto staring after him.

"Great." He sighed, setting the bottles back down. Atem snickered, watching as Seto deciphered Shimon's small, cramped writing.

Seto shrugged, grabbing the first jar of cream. He took a large scoop, beginning to rub it into the prince's arms.

"Oooh, that's cold." Atem winced.

"Sorry." Seto smiled, rubbing the cream in. A few moments passed in silence as Seto worked, quietly murmuring the prayers as he went. Atem watched him as he worked, smiling as Seto's eyes darted between his hands and the parchment as he worked. He leaned forward, gently rubbing his head against Seto's his breath hitting the priest's temple. Seto looked up, gasping as Atem's lips met with his. He dropped the jar of cream, hearing it shatter as it hit the ground. Quickly, he stumbled back, looking at Atem in confusion.

"What-what are you doing?" He stuttered.

"I thought you wanted that too."

Seto shook his head, "I can't."

Atem's head dropped, covering his hands with his face. "Oh God, I'm such an idiot."

"No!" Seto took a few steps forward before stepping back again in hesitation. "No, I just…its really not…its not you its just…"

"No, no, you don't have to explain, Seto."

"No, really, I'm—"

"Really, I'm sorry, don't explain, I was just being stupid." Atem sighed, jumping off the table.

Seto blinked in confusion, awkwardly shifting as Atem cleaned up the jar of cream.

"Can we just finish this tomorrow? I'm pretty tired." Atem asked, throwing the remains away.

Seto nodded, not wanting to meet Atem's gaze. "Yeah, yeah that's fine." He cleared his throat, nodding with a wave as Atem left.

"Fuck." Seto sighed, shaking his head.

He entered his chambers with a long sigh, collapsing onto the bed with a groan of frustration.

"Hard day?"

Seto quickly sat up, adjusting his uniform. "Oh, um…no just long."

"Need someway to relieve some stress?" Bakura smirked, climbing behind Seto and wrapping his arms around him.

Seto didn't say anything, just staring at the floor in thought.

"I'm sorry about the other night. I had no right to say those things." Bakura brushed his lips across Seto's neck.

"Okay."

"Is that all?"

"What?" Seto looked back at Bakura.

Bakura shrugged, "Nothing, I just figured there would be more."

Seto shook his head, looking back to the floor.

"What's wrong with you?" Bakura asked, his voice barely hiding his irritation.

"Nothing."

Bakura ran his hand down Seto's chest, running his tongue around the curve of his ear. He rubbed his groin suggestively against the priest's ass. His other hand gripping Seto's shoulder tightly.

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Seto quietly responded, still thinking about earlier.

Bakura pushed Seto back into the bed, pressing his lips hard against Seto's.

"Fuck, I've missed that taste." Bakura groaned, tearing at Seto's clothes.

"Be careful." Seto grabbed Bakura's shaky hands, pulling them away to take the clothes off himself.

Bakura scoffed, "You didn't care about that last time."

"Sorry." He said, watching Bakura as he pulled off his own clothes, leaving them both naked. Bakura was already erect as he pushed Seto back into the bed, crawling down Seto's body so that his cock hung in front the priest's face.

Seto whimpered as he engulfed him whole, bobbing in and out and sucking hard. He lifted his head, wrapping his lips around the thief's dripping cock. He heard Bakura give a grunt, momentarily pausing as Seto slowly wrapped his lips around most of Bakura, pushing his cock in till it hit the back of his throat. He gave a long moan as Bakura began sucking again, the vibrations sending pleasure-filled tremors through the thief's body.

Bakura thrusted down into Seto's mouth, begging for him to suck faster. He sped up his own pace, pressing his tongue hard against the underside of Seto's shaft as he bobbed. Seto grunted, running his hands across Bakura's hips to steady him. Bakura looked back, throwing his head back as Seto furthered his pace, his hands running over Bakura's ass.

"Fu-fuck." He grunted, plunging Seto's cock down his mouth again. The priest's hips thrusted up, shaky as his climax neared. Bakura lapped at the precum, letting his tongue swirl around the head teasingly, smirking at the way it made Seto twist and moan. He engulfed him whole again, ready to make him cum as he bobbed in and out at a quick pace. Seto gave whimpering cries around Bakura's cock as he felt the build-up grow in intensity, he sucked in Bakura's cock, letting his tongue glide down and trace the veins as he pulled it out and back in again.

Bakura continued to suck, humming as Seto's hips jerked and thrusted more desperately until with a strangled moan he felt the warm, salty liquid drip down his throat, swallowing each drop greedily. Seto whimpered as he felt Bakura lap it all up, continuing to suck his over-sensitive cock as shocks tremored through his body.

Bakura looked back, watching in lust as Seto sucked him off, he moaned as he pushed his cock farther down Seto's throat. With a deep groan, Bakura came, his cum splashing down Seto's throat. He wasted no time, pulling Seto up so that he was on all fours, Bakura came around him, spreading his legs and ass. The priest cried out as Bakura thrusted his tongue into him, throwing his head back as it swirled around his entrance before he tongue-fucked him, alternating between quick, shallow jabs and long, languorous licks.

"Bakura! Fuck Bakura…" Seto desperately cried as he pushed back onto Bakura's mouth.

Bakura grabbed his hips, steadying his as he continued to lick and suck on Seto. His tongue pushed past the tight ring of muscles, pushing in as far as he could before pulling out again.

"Seto, may I have a word?" Shimon gave three quick raps to the door.

Seto gasped, scrambling off the bed.

"One moment!" He called, quickly grabbing his clothes.

"Just meet me in the library."

"Okay!" Seto sighed in relief.

Bakura smirked, watching as Seto grabbed his clothes from around the room.

"I can come later if you want and we can finish." Bakura suggested.

"That's okay, I'll be back late." Seto said, not looking at Bakura.

"Fine." Bakura tried to keep the anger from his voice as he watched Seto dress in silence.

Seto looked back to Bakura with a morose expression.

He shook his head, "I'm sorry Bakura, I've just been really distracted lately." He hugged the thief tightly, feeling the thief slowly wrap his arms around him.

"I wish it could be like it was the night we saw each other again." Seto whispered against Bakura's skin.

"Me too."

Seto smiled, nuzzling into the thief's neck, "I'm sorry."

"What for?"

Seto paused, "I don't deserve you."

Bakura held him tighter, breathing in his scent—a mixture of musk, mingled with the subtle scent of sweat and sex that only he would know was there.

"Everyone deserves someone."


	12. Chapter Eleven: Change

**STRANGERS WHEN WE MEET**

* * *

AN: Review replies next time. :)

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELVE: CHANGE  
**

Seto groggily opened one eye, squinting through the dark.

"What the…" he groaned, his mind starting to process the loud banging emitting from his door. He sighed, stumbling to the door and pulling it open. Shimon look frantic, pulling Seto after him.

"The pharaoh has fallen gravely ill." He grimly spoke.

Seto's eyes widened, "What??" He quickly followed Shimon down the halls towards the pharaoh's chambers. The palace lay still in darkness, the small flickering candle Shimon held lighting their path.

Shimon turned down the corridors quickly, pausing at the wall to his right to push open the hidden door. Inside, the other priests surrounded the bed of the pharaoh. Atem sat by his side, holding onto his father's hand. He looked up as the door opened, tears falling before letting his head rest against his father's hand. Everyone's expression was somber, it was clear that there wasn't much time.

"Did Isis see the future on this?" Seto quietly asked Aknadin. He gave one curt nod, bowing his head.

"It doesn't look good."

Seto looked back to Atem, his heart breaking for the young prince.

"I'd like a few moments with my son please." Akunumkanon requested.

Shimon nodded, quickly ushering everyone out. Seto looked around at everyone. The silence was deafening as they waited outside the room. Shimon paced up and down the hall, chanting prayers quietly under his breath.

The minutes dragged by as they waited. Seto wondered what would happen. If the pharaoh was to die, everything would change drastically—even for him. He would become the high priest, the second most powerful person in Egypt. And what would happen if…

Seto's thoughts were interrupted as the door slowly opened. Everyone watched carefully as Atem slowly stepped out, waiting for him to speak with baited breath.

Atem bowed his head, "He's gone." He quietly spoke.

Shimon took a deep breath, "Very well."

Everyone stood quiet, the grief overwhelming. A few went back into the bedroom while others discussed when the mummifying would begin.

"Seto, please take the pharaoh back to his chambers." Shimon requested.

"What?" Seto asked in confusion.

"Our prince, Seto. The new pharaoh." Shimon gestured towards Atem who gave a shaky nod, following Seto down the hall.

They walked in silence, Seto wasn't sure what to say—what could he say to help ease the pain of losing your father and king? No words could do that.

He stood by as Atem stepped inside his chambers, "Seto, will you stay with me for awhile?"

"Sure." Seto nodded, following him within.

He stood near the door as Atem pulled off his head piece, pouring some wine for the two.

"You can come farther in." He said, holding out the drink to Seto.

He nodded, walking forward to grab the wine. Atem took a seat on the edge of his bed, gesturing for the priest to sit next to him.

Atem gave a long sigh, looking down at the floor. "What a mess." He said.

"You'll do fine." Seto said, sitting down next to the prince.

Atem shook his head slowly, "I don't know Seto, I thought I had more time."

"The Gods knew you were ready." He encouraged, setting his drink down.

Atem nodded, "Maybe."

Minutes passed in silence. Seto didn't know if he should say something or leave, the room was dark and quiet—it felt empty. Seto hated to leave Atem alone, but he wasn't sure if he should be there.

"I'm going to miss him so much." Atem whispered, quietly beginning to cry.

Seto wrapped his arms around him, pulling him tight. He felt Atem's shaky arms do the same, pulling him closer as he cried. He rubbed his back soothingly, unsure of what else to do.

"It's okay." He softly spoke.

Atem sniffled, lifting his head up to look at Seto.

"Thank you." He gave a small smile as Seto brushed off the tears with the pads of his thumbs. He gazed at Seto, their faces inches apart. Closing his eyes, he slowly pressed his lips to Seto's.

Seto stood still a moment and then, his eyes slid shut as he started kissing him back. Forgetting about everything else. Atem gave a small whimper, parting his lips as he felt the priest's tongue rub against his. He pushed his body closer to Seto's, wrapping his arms around his neck as their kiss deepened. Seto held him tighter, running a hand down the other's back, smiling as Atem gave a small giggle when he grabbed his ass, kissing him again.

Their kiss grew more heated as their bodies reacted to the chemistry, their breathing quickening and hearts starting to race. And it was then that something in Seto broke.

He pulled back breathlessly, looking into Atem's violet eyes.

Seto shook his head, "I—I can't do this." He pleaded.

Atem blinked in confusion.

"Why?" He sadly asked.

"I'm sorry." Seto stood up, "I'm sorry about everything." He said, quickly tearing out of the room, leaving the new pharaoh staring after him.

Seto's heart pounded as he stood against the wall outside Atem's bedroom.

"Follow me." He begged, staring at the closed door.

"No…don't." He chastised himself, groaning in frustration as he paced down the dark hall, back to his own chambers.

"What have I done?" He asked himself.

The sun was starting to rise as he made his way back to his chambers.

"Bakura?" He called as he opened the door.

But the room was silent, he breathed a sigh of relief.

_I'm sure you already know what's happened, I'll be busy for the next week. _

He placed the parchment down on the desk. He knew he'd find it.


	13. Chapter Twelve: Goodbye

**STRANGERS WHEN WE MEET**

* * *

**AN: **THIS IS ONE OF TWO NEW CHAPTERS ADDED TODAY. REVIEWS LOVE.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELVE: GOODBYE  
**

The week so hectic that Seto didn't have time to think about any of the things that had happened the night the pharaoh had died. He barely saw Atem except for official business or ceremony in which countless others were present. He avoided Atem's gaze, afraid to look him in the eye. He wasn't ready to face that yet. All he wanted to do was do his job as the high priest and avoid all the complicated details that were becoming his life. But things were starting to go back to normal, which scared Seto. He'd soon have to face what had happened. And if he was being honest with himself, he had no idea what that meant or what he was going to do.

He pulled himself out of his thoughts, listening to Shimon continue.

"Therefore, since the guards are now positioned at the late pharaoh's tomb, we can begin the reign of our new pharaoh, Atemu IV of the 19th dynasty."

The priests nodded in agreement, ushering out to do their daily errands and responsibilities. Seto shifted uncomfortably, watching as the room slowly emptied to leave just the pharaoh and himself. Seto's errands and responsibilities lay with the pharaoh, he would have to face him now.

"Seto." Atem nervously spoke.

Seto stood facing away from the pharaoh, "Yes?"

Seto waited for Atem to speak, his heart was pounding and he didn't even know why. Why wasn't he saying anything? The silence was killing him. He turned around, looking at Atem who was staring back at him.

They stared at each other a few more moments, Seto growing more impatient at what Atem was going to say.

"Nothing." He finally spoke, averting his gaze.

Seto nodded, leaving the room.

He went back to his chambers, pouring over the books he had scattered across his desk. He planned on losing himself in his work like he'd been doing all week.

He heard a small thump from across his room, turning around to find Bakura smirking at him.

"Well, week's over." He said with a shrug, slinking over to the priest.

"Yes." Seto said, turning back to his work.

Bakura scoffed, "Well don't get too excited."

"Sorry, its just been busy." Seto muttered. He took a sharp intake of breath as he felt Bakura's arms wrap around him from behind.

"Well, I don't think I can wait any longer." Bakura nibbled at Seto's ear, kissing down his jaw line.

Seto didn't say anything, staying still as Bakura continued to kiss down to his neck, making his body go on edge. The thief pulled his chair back, standing in front of him. He looked up at Bakura, who was smirking down at him mischievously. He straddled Seto, threading his fingers through the priest's hair.

"I think I want you inside of me this time." Bakura huskily whispered in Seto's ear.

"Bakura, I—"

"Shhh…I've been waiting all week. Enough talk." He said, pulling at the priest's clothes. Seto tried pulling his hands away but Bakura was adamant, rubbing his crotch ruthlessly against Seto's.

"Bakura, please." Seto pleaded.

The thief sighed in agitation, letting his hands fall to his sides.

"What?" He angrily asked.

"I don't want to do this right now."

Bakura sneered, "What's wrong with you?"

"I just—" Seto sighed.

Bakura impatiently waited for Seto to speak.

"I think maybe we should—"

"What?" Bakura hissed.

"Maybe we should take a break." Seto quickly spoke, turning away from Bakura's penetrating gaze.

"Why?"

"I just…I never see you and its just not working."

"What's not working?" Bakura spat, standing up to glare down at Seto.

"This…just seeing each other and doing it and then you leaving."

"Is that all you see this as?"

"Bakura, I just—"

"You're lying." Bakura cut in.

"What?"

"I can tell that's not the real reason."

"What do you mean?" Seto nervously asked.

"You're in love with him, aren't you?" Bakura angrily spoke.

Seto avoided Bakura's gaze, shaking his head with a long sigh.

"Bakura, that's, that's not even—"

Bakura scoffed, walking to the window.

"Fuck you, Seto." He said, leaving the priest behind.


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Thief

**STRANGERS WHEN WE MEET**

* * *

**AN: **THIS IS THE **SECOND** OF TWO NEW CHAPTERS THAT WERE ADDED TODAY.

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: THIEF**

Seto took a deep breath as he pushed open the hidden door that led to the pharaoh's chambers.

"You wanted to see me?" Seto nervously spoke, averting his gaze as he saw Atem was still changing. A slight blush crept to his cheeks, fiddling with his millennium rod as he waited for the other to finish.

"Hey…" Atem smiled, moving to where Seto stood, he looked at him a moment, as if there was something he wanted to say but instead said nothing, clearing his throat and looking away.

"Have a seat." He said. Seto nodded, hesitantly moving to the empty seat next to the pharaoh. He tried to steady his breathing. He could already feel his heart begin to pound. He never knew what was going to happen when he was around Atem like this. It felt awkward and confusing and it scared him shitless.

He turned his gaze to Atem, taking a breath for whatever was to come. The pharaoh twisted his hands nervously, looking to the ground as he spoke.

"I just…" He took a deep breath. "I just wanted to apologize for my behavior. It was completely inappropriate and I'm sorry for putting you in that situation." He spluttered.

"Oh…um…okay." Seto stuttered in response. Atem nodded, still not meeting the priest's gaze.

"Well, actually, I-uh…it wasn't too bad." Seto quickly spoke.

Atem's head slowly rose, "What…wasn't too bad?"

"What…you know, what happened." Seto could feel his face begin to heat to up.

"Really?"

Seto nodded, giving a shy smiled, "Yeah, I liked it."

"Me too." Atem giggled in relief.

"I'm sorry about how I was before. I was seeing someone…but we've just been growing apart."

Seto didn't know why those thoughts made him feel so sad. He didn't know much of anything these days, he still loved Bakura but maybe he just wasn't _in_ love with him like he'd thought. He didn't see how he could love someone that stood against everything that Seto had to keep meaning to his life. When Seto looked at Atem he saw hope and justice. He saw his God. Any imperfections Atem had were a work of Ra himself. The tiny freckles that dotted Atem's nose that you could only see when you were this close. Seto wondered if he was the only one that knew they were there. Or if anyone had even bothered to notice. He was perfection, he was the God's reincarnated, he was the pharaoh of the lands—Seto's God and King.

Atem leaned in close to Seto, the priest could feel his hot breath brush across his face, his lips inches from his. Seto's eyes slid shut, breath quickening, licking his lips in anticipation. He leaned in close, anticipating the feeling of Atem's soft lips to be pressed against his in wanting.

A pounding at the door interrupted whatever was to come, Atem sighed in frustration, throwing the door open. Shada stood on the other side, breathless as he spoke.

"Pharaoh," He bowed, "there has been a breach, someone has broken into your father's tomb."

"What?" Atem gasped, looking back at Seto in shock.

"We must go."

They hurried down the halls, Seto trying to keep up with Atem as they hurried to the throne room. The other priests were already gathered, speaking quickly and in quiet voices, they all stopped as Atem entered, looking to each other.

"Tell me what's happened."

"Sir, we believe the thief is on their way to the palace." Shimon answered.

"Extra security has been placed at all entrances." Aknadin added, "We will bring him to you when he has been caught."

"Very well." Atem nodded, nervously pacing the floor.

A loud, thunderous bang echoed off the high ceilings, everyone's heads quickly turning to the main entrance. Another bang emitted, followed by the doors slowly being opened. Everyone looked on in confusion and anticipation. Atem quickly sat in his throne, waiting for the guards to appear.

The first thing that could be seen was a mane of tangled white hair, Seto barely managed to hold in his gasp as the rest of Bakura appeared, laden with gold treasures and dragging some behind him. Seto's heart raced so hard he thought it should explode, what was Bakura doing? He couldn't let the others know he knew this thief, but what if Bakura told them?

Bakura chuckled wickedly as he made his way to the pharaoh, everyone else standing stock still as he slowly moved, the only sound the jingling of gold and the click of heels echoing off the walls.

"Where are the guards?" Atem commanded.

Bakura looked up, smirking at the pharaoh, his eyes slowly traveled down the line of priests, barely pausing to look at Seto before looking back to Atem in disdain.

"Your majesty." Bakura growled, bowing before throwing his treasures down.

"These treasures do not belong to you! You have commited a crime punishable by death!" Shimon declared.

Bakura just laughed, the priests looking to each other in confusion, gripping their millennium items tighter. Seto's eyes however never left Bakura, looking at him in shock and confusion.

Atem's eyes widened as he saw what Bakura had dragging from behind him. The thief caught his look, smirking as he swung the sarcophagus of the pharaoh's late father around, placing his foot on top of it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Seto quietly raced down the darkened halls, his heart racing and mind reeling from the events that had occurred. He had known what Bakura wanted, but he never thought he would go that far or that Bakura was that strong. None of the priests could defeat him.

He still knew his way through the city effortlessly, weaving down the empty alleys, pausing as he made his way to the front of the familiar building. He quietly stepped inside, moving though the dark rooms, following the small, dim candle that flickered through the dark.

"I thought you'd come." Bakura spoke, not bothering to look up as he marveled at his newly found treasures.

"Bakura…what the hell was that?" Seto yelled, pounding his fist against the wall.

The thief scoffed, "You knew what I wanted."

"YOU COULD HAVE KILLED SOMEONE!" Seto screamed, kicking Bakura's gold away from him. The thief looked up angrily, seething as he spoke.

"That's the point."

"What's happened to you?"

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Bakura spat, looking the priest up and down, "You fucked me over Seto just so you could have more power!" He yelled, standing up angrily.

"That's not true, I loved you!" Seto defended.

"LIAR! You never loved me! You never FUCKING loved me! You love that…that…_fucking monster_!"

Seto shook his head, his eyes stinging as he spoke, "He's not a monster! You never think of anyone but yourself do you?"

"He won't even know you tomorrow." Bakura quietly spoke.

"What? What the hell are you talking about?" Seto was tired of Bakura saying things that couldn't be understood by anyone but him.

"I said…he won't remember you tomorrow."

"What do you mean?"

Bakura scoffed, "This night…in the palace, was the night the pharaoh returned from his life 3000 years in the future. He's lost his memories, he won't remember you or any of the precious little moments you've had together." Bakura vehemently spoke.

"You're insane." Seto spat, shaking his head in disgust.

"You'll see. I've waited 3000 years for this, Seto. I won't stop for you."

Seto scoffed, leaving Bakura behind, seething.

"You're a fool." He hissed.


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Distance

**STRANGERS WHEN WE MEET**

* * *

**AN:** Whew! Almost forgot to post this! I've noticed reviews are lacking and I sincerely hope its not because this story has become crap—that would be terribly sad.

* * *

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN: DISTANCE**

Seto lay in bed, he couldn't sleep. He'd been lying here for hours now, still fuming about his argument with Bakura. He shook his head, scoffing as Bakura's words played in his head again.

"_He's lost his memories, he won't remember you or any of the precious little moments you've had together."_

"Just because he's jealous doesn't mean he has to make such ridiculous lies." He hissed.

The night was dragging by, the sun not set to rise for another few hours. Maybe he could just go check on Atem, make some excuse for coming by…no, what was he saying? Was he actually going to lie here and think there could be any truth to what Bakura had said?

He rubbed his eyes, sighing in frustration. He couldn't believe he was going to do this. He got up, quickly dressing.

He briskly walked down the halls, familiar with the path that would lead to his chambers. If he was asleep, he'd leave and not dwell on the idea another thought. That's what he told himself as he gave three light taps to the hidden door. He was startled as the door was quickly thrown open. Atem looked muddled, it was clear he hadn't slept all night, big bags under his eyes, his hair mangled.

"Kaiba." He gasped.

"What did you call me?" Seto asked in confusion, stepping inside.

"Sorry, um…_Seto_." Atem rubbed the back of his head, walking back over to his seat.

Seto's eyes scanned the room, books and parchments were everywhere, scattered across the floor and tables.

"What's…what's going on?" Seto's heart began to race, no…there was nothing wrong with the pharaoh…

Atem slowly turned to face Seto, looking at him with a strange expression. It was as if Atem didn't know where he was or who Seto was. But maybe that was all in Seto's mind. He was letting Bakura's words take over him.

Atem cleared his throat, pacing around the room nervously, Seto's heart was pounding, what the hell was going on here?

He hesitantly stepped toward Atem, wrapping his arms around him.

"Its okay." He whispered, feeling Atem's heart race against his. For a moment it felt like everything was alright again, feeling like it had before, having him pressed against him like this--that familiar warmth that emanated from him. But his heart dropped, when the pharaoh went rigid in his grip, feeling Atem slowly push himself away, looking at him through wide, fearful eyes.

"What are you doing?" Atem breathlessly asked.

"What—I'm…" Seto stuttered.

"I'm the pharaoh, what are you doing touching me like that?"

Seto shook his head, speechless. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

The pharaoh looked at him a moment, beginning to pace again, before abruptly stopping and turning to the priest.

"Seto, what is my name?"

"What?"

"My name…tell me my name." Atem begged, stepping over to Seto.

"What's wrong with you?" Seto asked, his voice laced with panic.

"I—I don't know who I am, Seto! I don't remember anything!" Atem cried, collapsing onto the ground.

Seto's heart stopped, looking at Atem in utter shock.

"Wha—What?"

"I can't find aibou…I can't find…I don't know_ anyone!" _He stood up, turning to face Seto.

"Seto, please tell me my name." He plead.

"N-No! Stop acting like this! Just stop it! It's not funny!" He cried.

The pharaoh shook his head, sobbing against his fists. "I'm not…I'm not…"

"What's going on?" Atem shook his head, turning away, pacing the room.

"I know you can't believe me. But I've been living 3000 years in the future." Seto gasped at Atem's words…it was just like Bakura had said. "I've come back but I don't remember what happened." Atem collapsed into his chair, holding his head.

The priest's whole body shook with fear, what was going on? He couldn't stop asking himself that same question. How could Bakura have known? _How could he have known_?

Seto knelt down next to Atem, lightly rubbing his back, he felt the pharaoh flinch beneath his touch, making his heart sink.

"Please don't touch me like that."

Seto slowly took his hand away, "Why?" He sadly asked.

"I'm sorry Seto. I'm already in love with someone…in the future. I didn't know we were together." Atem looked to Seto sadly. He gave a small smile, "Its strange, you're so different in the future."

"The future?" Seto wondered if he'd heard correct. How could he be in the future?

"Never mind. My aibou and I are together. I love him Seto."

The priest slowly nodded, "I understand." He tried to keep the tears from falling. He didn't want to show weakness in front of the pharaoh. He would have to work on helping the pharaoh get his memory back, whatever that meant.

Whatever else had formed between them was gone.


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Truth

**STRANGERS WHEN WE MEET**

* * *

**AN:** I know this one is ridiculously short so I'll be updating again tomorrow and Thursday you lucky ducks. ; )

* * *

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN: TRUTH  
**

Seto sat the rest of the night at his desk. The first light of day was beginning to creep into the sky. He gave a long sigh, looking out the window. He wiped at his eyes, he felt stupid for crying. What did any of it matter any way? He should be focusing on his job and forget the rest.

A small noise sounded from the window, making him sit up in his seat.

"Ba-Bakura?" He breathlessly asked, running to the window. He gasped, seeing the thief sitting outside the window, held up by the monster that had destroyed their palace and the priest's own monsters. Seto sat in the window sill, looking at Bakura.

He could feel tears begin to leak, angrily wiping them away, the last thing he needed was for Bakura to see his weakness.

Bakura didn't say anything, looking at Seto. He watched him carefully, seeing the priest sigh and hang his head.

"It was just like you said." He whispered, looking down at the diabound, it shifted slightly, its tail whipping around, Bakura not seeming to give heed to it.

"I'm coming back tomorrow, Seto. And I'll keep coming back until I've won. You've seen diabound. He'll only get stronger."

"Please, Bakura…" Seto sighed.

"Don't try to stop me, Seto." Bakura gritted, eyes narrowing, "I don't want to hurt you, but I can't promise you I won't….If you try to stop me…"

"Bakura…I…"

"What are you going to do?"

Seto shook his head, "I don't know." He broke down, sobbing against his fists, Bakura watched him, void of expression.

"I told you this would—"

"I KNOW!" Seto screamed, slamming his fist down.

Bakura watched him in silence.

"I don't want to fight you, Bakura. I can't do this…_I can't do it_!" He pleaded, leaning closer to Bakura.

Bakura shook his head, angrily looking to the ground. He sighed in frustration, his eyes narrowed.

"I've never had anyone to love, Seto. They were all taken away from me, except you..." Bakura looked to Seto, the priest watched him with wide eyes, silent tears running down his cheeks.

"But none of that seemed to matter to you.."

"But I—" Seto tried to cut in.

"It didn't matter because you could throw it all away." Bakura finished. Seto shook his head desperately in denial.

"I still love you Bakura!" He begged, he reached out the window, grabbing hold of Bakura by his coat. He pulled him to his face, keeping their faces inches from each other. Bakura shut his eyes, swallowing hard.

"No you don't." He said, pulling back. "You haven't loved me for a long time."

Bakura pulled diabound away, "BAKURA!" Seto called after him as the thief disappeared into the first rays of the morning.


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Protection

**STRANGERS WHEN WE MEET**

* * *

**AN: **Just a reminder that for those faithful reviewers I had on here I'll be taking chapter story requests. This will ONLY be open to those that have reviewed ALL or almost all of the chapters.

Secondly, if anyone is familiar with the anime Black Cat I've written a oneshot for it for any that are interested. Its called **Standpoint**.

* * *

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN: PROTECTION  
**

Atem rubbed his temples in frustration, sitting in his throne with the other priests.

"Have we located Bakura yet?"

"No, his hideout has yet to be discovered." Shimon bowed. Seto awkwardly shifted, guilt settling into the pit of his stomach. He knew he should have told them where Bakura was at, but he couldn't. The thought of Bakura being caught or killed was too much for Seto. He knew that the thief would have to be stopped, but to be killed…Seto would have nothing left.

"We must discover where he is at…Seto."

The priest looked up nervously, his stomach turning, "Yes?"

"I want you to take guards with you and search the city."

"Yes." Seto bowed, feeling somewhat relieved. He felt better knowing that the job had been assigned to him than another priest. He could protect Bakura.

Since the last time he had seen the thief, things had gotten worse and Seto didn't know how much longer this could go on. One of the other priests had already been killed by Bakura and even though Seto mourned the loss, when the news had reached him he had been more worried about Bakura and if he was trapped in the tomb that Mahaado had sentenced him to. He would have risked his life to reach him if he had not escaped.

But all the priests were scrambling, the pharaoh unable to defeat Bakura. Seto still didn't understand how the thief had gotten so strong. It was as if he was a different person, he had so much hatred and resentment that Seto hadn't known.

The priests began to filter out, leaving just the priest and the pharaoh. Seto hadn't been alone with the other since the night he'd lost his memory. He nervously waited for the other to speak, the silence draining. He looked to Atem who was mindlessly fiddling with his millennium puzzle.

"My aibou and I used to share this."

Seto wasn't sure what to say, he still didn't understand what had happened to him.

"He's here. I can feel him." He whispered, his thumb running around the edges of the gold necklace.

Seto pulled his gaze from him, hurt flooding him. It had been too much for him to think the pharaoh, the God of Egypt could love him. He was nobody. Who was he to deserve _the pharaoh_?

"Bakura is evil. We have to stop him Seto. I know we can do this…if we do it together."

"Sure, yeah." Seto stumbled over his words, nodding his head. How could he? _How could he do this?_

The doors swung open interrupting their words as Shimon quickly strode towards them.

"Pharaoh! We've just received word that Bakura is hiding in the village of Kul Elna."

"Kul Elna?" Atem and Seto spoke. Seto's heart lurched, _Kul Elna_? He hadn't been there since he'd first met Bakura.

He had no choice but to quickly follow the two out the palace, they were to leave right away.

As they rode, Seto's heart beat faster, why was Bakura there? What if the priests killed him—Bakura wouldn't see the attack coming. And would he blame Seto? After all he was the only one that knew of the village and what had happened. He silently prayed to the Gods.

"_Protect him…" _

He could see the village slowly appear through the mountains of desert sand, knowing…fearing this would be the last time he would see Bakura.


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Plea

**STRANGERS WHEN WE MEET**

* * *

**AN:** Only 3 more chapters after this! Sorry about not responding to reviews...again. Schools just a pain in the BUM.

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: PLEA**

His hands were callused and unforgiving when they use to run over his skin. Those hands used to feel like they were in a dozen places at once sending each nerve on edge. He loved to hold those hands, to kiss them gently and with love. They were always warm, he loved that. He liked the way the fingers would play down his backbone, gently pushing and kneading their way down his spine. The way they'd teasingly brush against his most sensitive areas one minute and pull and tear at him in need the next. When they would brush the stray hairs from his face. Those tender, soothing hands that could hold him and love him in ways he had never known…

* * *

As they entered the city a mist began to surround them, the horses growing restless, whinnying in protest.

"What's going on?" A panicked soldier asked as a skeletal hand reached from the ground.

"Ghosts!" Another screamed as his leg was grabbed, throwing him to the ground where other hands reached out for him.

"It's the ghosts of those who have died here." Atem said, motioning for the other priests to summon their monsters. Seto's eyes swept his surroundings for any trace of Bakura. How could he get away to tell Bakura they were coming?

Calling forth his monster he watched as the ghosts were stopped and killed, but there numbers were great, it would be awhile before they could move on.

"Pharaoh, we must find Bakura!" Seto sternly spoke.

Atem nodded, "Find him…but be careful Seto."

Seto nodded, sighing in relief as he turned his horse from the others. His eyes stayed locked on the entrance that would lead to Bakura. He looked back at the priests, he couldn't let them see him know the path so easily. He let his horse walk around to the other buildings before running inside when he felt it safe, turning back one last time to make sure no one had seen.

He took a deep breath, leaving his horse behind once he was far enough in. His heart began to pound, his feet going faster as his panic set in. He was racing down the long corridors before he knew it, down the winding stairs into the darkness.

"I knew you'd come. Where are the others?" Bakura sat perched upon a large stone slab, Diabound behind him, its tail whipping dangerously around, snapping against the ground in anger. It had grown…at least doubled since the last time he had seen it.

"Bakura, they're coming! You—you have to get out of here!" Seto panted, coming closer to the thief.

"This is it, Seto. I'm not going to leave now. Not when I am so close to bringing the dark one back."

Seto scoffed, nervously watching the entrance for any sign of the others. "Please Bakura, they are going to kill you! Its—its not like before! Atem has grown stronger and all the other priests are comi—"

"Good, saves me the trouble of gathering them myself." He cut in.

"Bakura! Are you listening to me? You can't win." Seto shook his head, pleaing with the other.

The thief rolled his eyes, "Of course I'll win."

Seto's anger built as Bakura stubbornly sat, watching him in amusement.

"AND THEN WHAT?" Seto screamed.

"What do you mean?" Seto could see Bakura was taken aback by his anger and confused by his question.

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO AFTER EVERYONE IS DEAD?" He continued to scream, all his anger and frustration exploding into the moment.

"Then I'll rule over—"

"THERE WON'T BE ANYONE TO RULE OVER!" Seto yelled, slamming his rod into the ground, the metal cling reverberating off the high ceilings.

Diabound's tail moved towards it, pulling the rod to Bakura who shook his head.

"No, not yet."

"No, just fucking take it. That's all you want from me anymore!" Seto pushed the rod away, choking back his tears.

Bakura kept silent, watching Seto as he collapsed onto the ground, catching his breath.

"_Please_…just leave now and we can start over." The priest quietly spoke after a few moments.

Bakura scoffed, "I can't do that."

Seto sighed in frustration, "You keep saying that, but you don't have any reason not to Bakura! I lost my family too! I lost my village. But getting revenge won't do anything!"

"Yes it will." Bakura hissed, narrowing his eyes.

Seto shook his head, "Please Bakura…please come with me."

"NO!" Bakura roared, "This is my fate." He growled.

"IT'S ONLY YOUR FATE BECAUSE YOU SAY IT IS! NO ONE IS MAKING YOU DO THIS!" Seto cried.

"I'll make you see then Seto." Bakura spoke, barely above a whisper. Seto looked up in confusion.

"What?"

"I can show you why. I know who can show you why this must be done."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Seto's eyes stayed locked on Bakura as he heard the other priests and pharaoh enter the temple.

"He's taken Seto's rod!" One of them shouted. Seto said nothing, still watching Bakura as he smirked at his new guests, licking his lips in anticipation.

"Seto, I'd like you to meet your father."


	19. Chapter Eighteen: End

**STRANGERS WHEN WE MEET**

* * *

**CHAPTER NINETEEN: END**

_There was nothing left of the man who had once been Aknadin. Seto knew that as he stared at the cloaked man, petrified and frozen in fear. The man looked at him in a way that made him feel confused and hurt, sick to his stomach that this man could be his father. _

_Bakura was cruel for making him face this, how long had he known this? Seto thought back to all the times he had spoken with Aknadin. He had always looked up to the priest who had shown a particular liking to Seto it had seemed. To be honest, Seto had looked upon him as a father figure, as the priest that had guided and taught him during his training. _

_And all the time Aknadin had known who he was and yet said nothing. _

"_Seto, my son..." _

_The words made Seto cringe, he looked to Bakura who stood watching the scene in silence. Why was Bakura doing this? Was this how he planned on getting Seto to join their side?_

"_Seto, you have the right to become the next pharaoh. Join us in defeating him. We can rule this world together Seto." Aknadin held his hand out to the priest. Seto looked down at it, shaking his head. _

"_I'll never become like you." He spat, taking a step towards Atem. _

_Bakura scoffed, looking to Seto. _

"_Please come with me, Bakura." Seto silently mouthed to the thief. _

_Bakura shook his head, growling low in his throat as he called his Diabound into the air. _

- - -

Those memories had been days ago now. And Seto remembered it as the moment the last traces of the Bakura he had once known had disappeared and been swallowed by the darkness that had consumed him.

Now here he was stood facing the evil that Bakura had promised he would release. He was tired and hurting, five of their priests were already dead. The city was broken and torn apart but here he stood next to Atem's side in front of the palace as Zorc approached, the guards had set up the catapults, they had launched them repeatedly at the beast with nothing leaving a mark. Atem's energy was low, his ba threatening to empty completely with each blow delivered.

"Pharaoh, you must let me take care of this." Seto had tried pushing Atem back, only to have him shake his head, stepping in front of the shocked priest.

"No, Seto. I must do this." He weakly said, sadness in his eyes for the lives he was already responsible for.

Seto didn't understand, shaking his head in confusion at the pharaoh's words.

"You mustn't die, pharaoh. You are our God."

Atem weakly smiled, placing his hand gently on Seto's arm.

"You've been great, Seto." His eyes searched Seto's, as if looking for something that couldn't be seen, "I wish I could remember our past."

Seto placed his arm softly on top of the pharaoh's, "It doesn't matter. You remember me now."

Atem smiled, shaking his head. "I'm sorry if I've hurt you."

"I know."

Atem nodded, turning back to face the monster.

"I must do this. I summon the three Gods!"

**-**

"_All I can think about is killing whoever did this. Killing every last one of them. I want them all to die. I want them to suffer like my family suffered." Seto could see tears welling up in Bakura's eyes as he went on, "Its not fair. Why did they do this? I thought the pharaoh was good. He's no God, he's a monster."_

**-**

"_I'll be your friend. We can have each other." Seto smiled, Bakura looked to him, the anger and resentment slowly fading from his eyes._

"_I've never had a friend before."_

**-**

"_I don't want to lose you, Bakura." Seto quietly said, looking to the floor._

_-_

"_Everyone deserves someone."_

-

"_I've never had anyone to love, Seto. They were all taken away from me, except you..." Bakura looked to Seto, the priest watched him with wide eyes, silent tears running down his cheeks. _

"_But none of that seemed to matter to you.." _

**- - - - -**

Seto looked to the pharaoh who had determination set in his eyes, knowing that Atem would never falter or fail, even if it cost him his life. He was strong and lived his life full of justice and truth. He would never give in to the evil that Bakura fought for. He would always stand for what was right—that's why he was the pharaoh.

"_And I will follow my pharaoh to the end."_

* * *

**AN:** Just for clarification, Aknadin really is Seto's father. Some reviews led me to believe some weren't familiar with this arc. But everything in this has been taken from either the anime or the manga. I know I skipped a lot with this but that part of the story is a lot more to do with Seto and his father versus Bakura and his plot—I thought going into all that would drag you away from the main focus.


	20. Chapter Nineteen: Pharaoh

**STRANGERS WHEN WE MEET**

* * *

**AN: I'm so exhausted, I have nothing left to say, see you Tuesday for the last chapter. ****-collapses-**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY: PHARAOH **

"Bakura is dead. The Dark One has been defeated. My memory ends here, Seto. You must become pharaoh."

"But—"

"Its up to you to see this city brought back to what it once was." Atem rested his hand on Seto's shoulder, handing him the millennium puzzle. Seto looked down at it, wrapping his fingers around it uncertainly.

"Do you have to leave?" Seto asked, tears filling his eyes. Atem shook his head, turning away from the priest.

The city was in ruins, half the people lay slain. It was true they had beaten Zorc, had restored peace, but with little left to show for it. Atem had saved them, had risked everything and now he was leaving…just moments after their victory. As Seto watched him leave, something pulled at him, willing him to ask what had been on his mind.

"Wait," Seto breathlessly called. Atem turned back, waiting for the priest to speak.

"You—you remember now?" Seto could feel his heart begin to pound. If Atem had regained his memory, then surely he would remember what had happened between them. He wasn't sure what he expected, he had already said he couldn't stay. But he wanted to know…_he had to know_.

Atem slowly nodded his head, "Yes, I remember now."

Seto waited for Atem to go on, to say something…anything else. But the pharaoh remained silent, watching Seto with a sad understanding of what the priest wanted to hear.

"A-and?" Seto nervously asked.

Atem took a deep breath, shaking his head, "I'm sorry. I still love Yugi."

Seto slowly nodded, his heart sinking with the words he knew the pharaoh was sure to speak. He watched as the pharaoh left, not saying another word before he disappeared. Leaving Seto forever.

He looked around at the rubble that surrounded him, the dust beginning to settle, the sun setting high in the sky. His father got what he wanted after all, for him to be pharaoh…

But Seto didn't want it like this, to have lost everything. To be the one of the few left to rebuild the city from nothing. So many had died…

He slowly made his way to his old chambers, walking down the familiar path, knowing it would all soon change.

Stopping in the doorway, he looked around at the empty room, scattered with parchment, books and spilled ink.

"_I'm sorry_, I'm sorry I left you…" Seto hung his head, sighing as he made his way to the bed. "And I'm sorry that a part of me still loves him." Seto's body ached in pain, covered in grime and dirt. He hadn't slept for days. Not since all this had began. And that felt like an eternity. The silence in the room was deafening, reminding him of how alone he now was…

"Do you know what the hardest part was?" A voice sounded, remaining unseen. "Was you not knowing who I was in the future. You could have cared less about me."

"I guess a lot can change in three thousand years."

That familiar silence filled the room again before the voice responded.

"Yes it can."

Seto remained voiceless a moment, letting his head rest against his knees.

"I want to start over."

"I've never forgiven anyone in my life, Seto." He quickly responded.

Seto looked up to see a glimpse of red as it whipped out the window before it disappeared.

"Bakura?" He uselessly called as silent tears fell down his face.


	21. Chapter Twenty: Sacrifice

**STRANGERS WHEN WE MEET**

* * *

**AN:** I am so happy to present you with the final chapter. I sincerely hope you've enjoyed this story as much as I have writing it. Your reviews have been so encouraging and I can't express to you with enough sincerity how much I appreciate them.

As promised, those who've reviewed at least **15** chapters out of **20** have the option to give me requests for a 3-5 chapter story. These requests can be as detailed or as simple as you like. The only stipulations are no: marriage, mpreg, het, or waterworks/scat. Feel free to send me a review or message any time of what you'd like. In order, those reviewers are: **jadelioness** (22r), **desertrosetemari** (19r), **khaoskitty** (19r), **xnightmare'sxnightmarex** (17r), and **mystralwind** (15r).

Again, thanks so much guys! I wish I could write stories for all of you, but I had to cut it off somewhere. lol :D

And I hope to hear from you one last time! :D

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY: SACRIFICE**

Seto whimpered, his back arching up in ecstasy as he was engulfed whole. Two strong hands ran up his thighs, gripping his hips in a tight grasp.

"Oh god, _don't stop_!" Seto cried, bucking into the wet, heat—that tongue as it swirled around the head of his cock, flicking at the slit, pressing hard against the underside as it slid up and down.

Seto sighed as he was released, smiling as soft lips kissed around his groin, moving up to his navel and on to each nipple, each one lovingly kissed and nipped at before being swallowed up. Seto looked down as that tongue swirled around each hardened nub, threading his fingers through the thick, unruly locks of the other.

Hands ran feverishly over every inch of him, hungry to touch him as they ran and groped at his ass and thighs. Lips pressed needingly against his neck and up to his jawline. Hot breath gave him goosebumps as it crept across his skin. Seto's heart beat faster than it had ever before.

Never had he felt like this….

_Never…_

Seto tightened his grip on that course hair as lips were pressed bruisingly hard against his own. He let his tongue run against those dry lips, parting his mouth as a tongue swirled around his own. He pulled back only when he couldn't hold his breath any longer, gasping for breath desperately before pulling those lips to his again.

The other smiled against his lips, chuckling deep in his throat. Seto sighed as they pulled back, looking down at him. Seto watched the other, letting the back of his fingers run down their face. He nodded his head, grinning sheepishly as they climbed down their body, pulling his legs apart.

He inhaled sharply as his legs were thrown over their shoulders, feeling a tongue press tentatively against his entrance.

"_Go on…"_ Seto whispered in a desperate plea. His head fell back, groaning as the tongue swirled around his entrance, pushing and jabbing inside him. He pushed against that searing tongue willing to go deeper inside him. It flicked teasingly around the entrance before giving long, languorous licks. He gripped the sheets tighter, his knuckles white and jaw clenched as pleasure assaulted his senses.

He groaned as the other pulled back, taking a deep breath. Fingers lightly ran around his inner thighs, waiting for him to calm down before continuing.

"I want to feel _you_ stretch me." Seto whispered to the other. They looked at him a moment in hesitation.

"Are you sure?"

Seto nodded, shutting his eyes as the other adjusted himself before slowly pushing in with a deep groan.

Seto moaned in delight as he was stretched, taking a masochistic pleasure in it as he felt himself tear slightly. Maybe he felt he deserved a little pain…

The other bent over Seto's body so their sweat-slicked bodies touched, grinding against each other as a tortuously slow pace was commenced. Seto took deep breaths as the other thrusted in and out lazily. He could hear the other quietly moan, starting to speed up. He let his legs drape over their back, impaling himself deeper onto their pulsing cock.

"Faster…" He pleaded. Groaning as the pace multiplied into something harder to manage, driving him into a frenzy. His mouth opened, whining as his bundle of nerves were pressed against, before being slammed into repeatedly, careful attention being paid to that one spot. The bed shook as he was pistoned into, biting his lip.

"Please, stroke me…_please_…" He begged, whimpering as a hand snaked between their bodies, fingers wrapping tightly around his throbbing cock.

"Fuck…fuck keep going…" He cried, heart racing, his body began to squirm as he felt his climax coming closer, moaning as the other started a frantic pace until with a strangled cry, he came hard over the fist and fingers.

The other groaned as Seto's muscles clamped down, grunting as he came deep inside Seto.

Seto took pleasure in the feeling of the hot cum filling him, letting the other's slickened cock slide in and out with ease. The other looked down at Seto, eyes searching.

"This isn't perfect." Seto spoke.

"No one ever said it was going to be."

"What if they discover you're not really dead?"

"They won't, I promise."

A moment of silence passed, Seto staring at the other, wanting to say so many things that he couldn't figure out how to say.

"I love you Bakura…"

"But are you sure I deserve the pharaoh?"

"Didn't you once say everyone deserves someone?"

Bakura smiled, nodding his head before he lied down next to Seto, wrapping his arms around him to keep him close.

"And a thief is no exception."


End file.
